


Description of A Father

by Rosebeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Tearjerker, episode s05e21 Meridian, episode s07e18 Heroes Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebeth/pseuds/Rosebeth
Summary: A brief look at Daniel and Cassie's relationship in her times of grief.
Relationships: Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that Daniel and Janet are never actually together in this story, they are definitely together. I'm assuming that they started dating towards the end of season three and Daniel was going to propose before Meridian.

Daniel Jackson in his ascended form was in the bedroom of Cassandra Fraiser watching as she suffered through a nightmare wishing he could comfort her. Cassie had always been a sensitive person and he hoped that maybe she could sense his presence somehow and find comfort from it. 

“No!” Cassie screamed in her sleep waking herself. Despite her abrupt waking she immediately knew that something was different. It was as if someone was in the room with her. As she had that thought she immediately reached for the lamp on her bedside table turning it on.

“Da – Daniel,” she said shocked, “but you’re dead.”

“I ascended. I’m sorry I didn’t think he would be able to see me. I should go.”

“No, please.” Her plea broke his heart. He knew he shouldn’t be there and he absolutely shouldn’t have let Cassie see him, but he was still learning how to be ascended. He needed to leave before he did any more damage. He really did. “Daniel, please stay, just for a minute,” giving in he nodded his head, “did you see mom?”

“I did. She was sleeping.”

“She misses you.”

“I miss both of you. Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You know you can tell me anything? Especially now.” 

“Don’t. That’s not funny.” She said sternly, despite being on verge of tears.

“I’m sorry.” He went and sat on the foot of her bed, as he’d done before when she’d have nightmares and she automatically adjusted for his presence by sitting cross-legged. “Cassie, Sweetheart, do you want to talk about your dream?”

“It wasn’t a dream; it was a memory.”

“Of what?”

“Of learning that I lost my father.” Her voice broke on the word father and tears began to flow freely.

“I really wish I could hug you right now.”

“Me too.” She covered her face with her hands and tried to stop the tears. “I never knew my biological father,” she said quietly from behind her hands.

“Oh?” Daniel asked confused. He had assumed that was the person she dreamt of.

Looking at him she explained, “When I was very little, maybe two or three, we had a very harsh winter and a lot of people in the village got sick. My biological father wasn’t the only person that died that winter. I never missed him, because I never knew him, not really.”

“Then who?”

“I was excited when you and my mom started dating,” she said giving him a sad smile. “I told a friend of mine at school that I was going to start calling you dad, but she said that I couldn’t because you were only dating and not married. She told me that you could only be my father once you guys got married and that I shouldn’t get my hopes up because what if you broke up.”

“Oh, Cassie.”

“I know. I didn’t believe you’d break up but I didn’t know how things worked here and I trusted her; I never said anything, but I wanted you to be my father.”

“I wanted that too.” He reached out as if touch her face but stopped short knowing neither of them would feel it. 

“It was only recently that I realized that you were my father in every way except legally.”

“How?”

“Daniel, you taught me to ride a bike, how to drive a car, you helped me with my homework, you listened to me when I was angry at mom or just wanted someone to listen, and you comforted me when I’d have a nightmare. You loved me. If that’s not the description of a father, what is?”

“Love.” She gave him a curious look. “Cassie, I love you. That hadn’t stopped.”

“Oh,” she said looking down at her hands in her lap. 

“I had been working with a lawyer, so as soon as Janet and I were married I could adopt you.” Cassie’s tears became full sobs. “I love both you and Janet very much. If I could have done something differently, I would have. I wanted the future I had planned not this. I never wanted this.”

“Mom never told me you proposed.”

“I hadn’t yet.”

“Oh.”

“Cassie, Sweetheart, I need to go,” he said standing up.

“I know. Can I tell mom?”

“It’s up to you, I trust your judgment. Do you think you can sleep now?” She nodded. 

“Goodnight Sweetheart.” 

Cassie reached over and turned the light off. Laying back down she looked into her dark room where Daniel had been standing. “Goodnight Dad.”

The following morning Cassandra was well-rested and more at peace then she had been since Daniel’s death. Her mother, on the other hand, wasn’t. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Janet asked, not unkindly. 

“Teacher education this morning, I don’t have to be there until 11.”

“Oh,” Janet said refilling her coffee.

“Mom, did you dream of Daniel last night?” Shocked, Janet turned and stared at her daughter. “He was here.”

“Cassie, Daniel is . . .”

“Ascended. He was here last night and I spoke to him.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t prepared for this. Her grief was still very raw and she had dreamt of Daniel. In her dream, he hadn’t died and they were together and happy. It was a wonderful reality, but when she woke and found it had all been a dream she was devastated. It was as if she lost him a second time. 

“Did you know he was planning on proposing? That he wanted to adopt me? He wanted to make us a family.”

“His parents died when he was eight and he grew up in foster care. I knew that his greatest desire was for a family, but not that he had plans in the works.”

“He said that love doesn’t die. That he still loves us.”

“Oh.”

Cassie wrapped her mother in a hug and kept holding while they both cried. “I love you, mom.” The two women stayed in their embrace for a long while. From somewhere he was sure that he couldn’t be seen, he watched the women he loved find healing together. A piece of him found comfort in that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel Jackson and Cassandra Fraiser were shown into a conference room in his lawyer’s office. He was frustrated that the Air Force couldn’t just make this happen as they had with Cassie’s initial adoption, but the judge wanted a formal appearance and that’s what this meeting was about to plan for the hearing. Looking at Cassie, she looked so calm, so much calmer than he felt. 

“Don’t be nervous,” she said.

“Excellent advice,” said attorney Drew Hunter as he entered the room and sat opposite Daniel and Cassandra. “Today is just a formality. The guardian ad litem has written a favorable report, you have character references from an Air Force Major, Colonel, and two Generals. Additionally, Janet named you to be Cassandra’s guardian that alone carries significant weight. The judge just wants to see you together before she issues a ruling. This is not indicative of a denial of your petition.”

“I can’t lose her,” Daniel said. 

“You won’t,” Drew responded definitively. 

“You can’t. I don’t care what anyone else says, you’re my father.” Her words struck at Daniel. He felt as though she was trying to remind him of something, but he didn’t know what. He still didn’t remember anything other than vague images from his time as an ascended being. Could this be from then? He didn’t have time to figure it out now. 

When the three of them arrived at the courtroom, it was nothing like Daniel had been expecting. He remembered being in court when he was a child stuck in the foster care system, but those spaces were dark and imposing. He had to stop himself from laughing when he realized that he must still be remembering those courtrooms from the perspective of a child. Although he had no real desire to go back to New York, he wondered what his perspective would be if he saw them now. 

The court in El Paso County was much more modern than New York’s and their family courtrooms were designed with children clearly in mind. This space was much more open and had large windows to let in natural light, and the judge’s desk, although on a dais, was only slightly raised above the proceedings. Daniel suspected that this was all done to make the children who sat in this courtroom feel less intimidated and less afraid. His inner eight-year-old was grateful for the people who thought about the design of this room.

While Daniel was musing on architectural design, they were joined by Paula Nichol, Cassie’s guardian at litem who would also be testifying today. Drew gave them all some last-minute advice and they took their seats, Drew, Daniel, and Cassie at one table, and Paula at the other. Just as the sat down the court bailiff stood and announced that “Court is now in session.”

The judge, a petite woman with auburn hair took the bench. Daniel reached over and took Cassie’s hand and she gave him a soft smile in return. This woman’s resemblance to Janet was a little unnerving for both of them. “Good morning, I am Judge Dora Belsky. Let’s get started, shall we? Appearances counsel.” 

“Good morning your Honor, Drew Hunter for Petitioner Daniel Jackson.”

“Paula Nichol, guardian ad litem.”

“Mr. Hunter and Ms. Nichol, I’ve read your documents and overall I am pleased with what I’ve seen. However, I do have some concerns that I’d like address with the Petitioner directly, so we are going to do something a little unusual today, and while there will be testimony, it will be more conservational and will not be done from the stand. Any objections counsel?”

“No, your Honor,” said both Drew and Paula. 

“Good. Dr. Jackson, please stand.” 

As Daniel complied the bailiff turned to him and asked, “Do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

“I do.”

“You may be seated.” 

As Daniel took his seat Cassie giggled and at Daniel’s questing glance she leaned in and said quietly “It’s just like on TV.” Daniel gave her a stern look and her smile got bigger.

“Dr. Jackson, you have filed a petition to adopt Ms. Fraiser rather than to be her guardian.”

“Yes, your honor.”

“Why? Ms. Fraiser will be a legal adult in a few months, why adoption rather than guardianship?

“Because I love her, your Honor. I loved her from the moment I met her, she and I were kindred spirits in a way having both lost our families as young children. In those early days, she demonstrated her bravery and her resilience. When Janet said she was going to adopt her I was overjoyed because I knew Cassie would have something I never did, a stable childhood with a happy home and a parent who loved her. Most importantly she would never be a part of the foster care system.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have a Janet in your life, Dr. Jackson.”

“Thank you.” Daniel closed his eyes and took a breath. “When I decided that I wanted to make my relationship with Janet more permanent, I wanted that for Cassie at the same time. Before I even purchased an engagement ring, I met with Drew to determine what would need to happen for me to adopt Cassie. Then everything went wrong.”

This time it was Cassie who took his hand. 

“Let’s talk about that Dr. Jackson. The Air Force had you listed as missing for a bit more than a year.”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“What happened?”

Daniel took a breath and thought about the cover story he, Sam, Jack, and General Hammond had devised to explain away the time he was ascended. “I was overseeing a dig in Honduras and was captured by anti-American anti-government forces. They saw that I was in charge and I was with the Air Force and they thought they could ransom me. It didn’t go exactly to their plan. I was their prisoner for the entire time I was missing.” 

“How was that situation resolved?”

“I’m sorry your honor, but that is classified.”

“I see. Is that the same job you have now?”

“It is, but I’m based here in Colorado Springs and I am not working Central America.”

“It sounds like your work is dangerous.”

“It can be. I can also be very rewarding.” 

“I have no doubt about that. I’m concerned about approving this adoption and having Ms. Fraiser lose yet another parent.” 

“Your honor, I do have a job that can sometimes be dangerous, as did Janet as an Air Force doctor. Lots of people of jobs that can be dangerous, police, firefighters, the members of the Air Force that I work with on a daily basis. They would not be denied because of their professions. Life is a risk, your honor. Even if I was an author or a professor, I could still die in an accident or suffer some kind of illness that would take me from Cassie.”

Daniel looked down to where he still held Cassie’s hand and he had a sudden flash of memory. The memory he couldn’t recall earlier was now fresh in his mind as if it had just happened, a memory of Cassie. He realized he didn’t remember it because it was from his time when he was ascended. He smiled at Cassie and squeezed her hand.

“Dr. Jackson, you make a valid argument. Ms. Fraiser, I’d like to know how you feel about Dr. Jackson’s petition. As you are almost of legal age, do you want Dr. Jackson to adopt you.”

“I do.” 

“Why?”

“Daniel has been a part of my life since I was 11. When he was dating my mom, I used to dream that he would propose and adopt me. I wanted the dream of the family I saw on TV and that my friends had. I understand that Daniel could be my guardian until my birthday, but he’s choosing instead to adopt me that would bind us together for the rest of our lives. How could I not want that?” She stopped speaking as the tears started. Daniel turned his chair so that he could wrap her in his arms and hold her as she silently cried. Everyone remained in this tableau for several minutes. It was only broken when Drew tapped Daniel on the shoulder and handed him a tissue. He took it and handed it Cassie and hugged her close again. He kissed the top of her head. 

Sometime later, Daniel felt Cassie relax in his arms. “You okay?” he whispered.

“I’m sorry.” 

He pulled back enough that he could see her, tilting her chin up, he said, “Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for, this whole process is overwhelming. I’ve been on the verge of tears myself.” She nodded. “Ready to finish this?” She nodded again.

They both pulled back from either embrace and sat facing forward. Daniel turned to Drew and said, “we’re good.” 

“Ready your Honor”

While Daniel and Cassie took some time for themselves, Judge Belsky observed the pair. They clearly had a bond, one that she didn’t usually see in step-parent adoptions. While there were other matters, she could discuss with Dr. Jackson, she knew they weren’t necessary. 

“Ms. Fraiser, I have one last question for you,” she asked. “If I grant Dr. Jackson’s petition would you want to change your name to Jackson?”

Cassie looked at Daniel shocked, she had never anticipated this question. She didn’t think Drew had ever mentioned it. She didn’t know what to do.

“Cassie,” Daniel said softly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “there is no right or wrong answer here. Janet and I love you and we will always love you. That will not change based on how you answer this question.” 

“Ms. Fraiser, that was inappropriate of me. It’s a standard question in step-parent adoptions, and I should have anticipated your reaction given how recently your mother’s death was.”

“Thank you, your Honor, but I would like to answer the question,” said Cassandra, her voice strong. Daniel couldn’t have been prouder of her and that was clear to everyone in the room. “I did dream of Daniel being my dad, but he and mom didn’t start dating for while after I had been adopted. It was just mom and me for a while. I know how difficult it was for her, she had a career and patients that she was dedicated to, she wasn’t in a relationship, and suddenly she had an eleven-year-old that needed a lot of attention to acclimate to a new life in a new place. It wasn’t easy for her. My mom is a hero. I’d like to keep her name.” 

She glanced at Daniel and saw tears freely flowing down his face.

“Dr. Jackson, Ms. Fraiser, I’ve seen a number of step-parent adoptions, however, I believe I can safely say that I’ve never seen anyone with the bond that the two of you have. It appears to be more than a shared love or shared grief, but regardless of its origin, its existence makes my ruling today very easy. I believe all that I’m doing is formalizing a relationship that already exists. Dr. Jackson, I am granting your petition to adopt Cassandra Fraiser. Effective immediately, you both shall have all of the same legal rights as if you biologically related. I wish you both every happiness.” 

Daniel and Cassie were immediately on their feet and wrapped in an embrace. “Come on,” Drew said putting his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “let’s get out of here.” Daniel wrapped his arm around Cassie’s shoulder and pulled her close. Once in the hall, they briefly embraced again, then Cassie stepped away to call Sam.

“Congratulations Daniel.” 

“Thank you, Paula.” The two shook hands as Paula left heading down the corridor. “Cassie is off organizing our celebratory lunch. Are you joining us?” He asked Drew.

“Let me know where, I may stop by, but I have to get copies of the order and some other paperwork handled first.”

“Thank you, Drew, for everything.”

“I told you had nothing to worry about,” he said laughing. The two men shook hands and Drew left Daniel standing alone in the hallway. 

Suddenly overwhelmed with the events of the day, Daniel closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He sensed Cassandra’s presence and turned, holding his arms open to her, and she willingly went to him. As they stood wrapped in their hug in the middle of the court’s hallway, they were enclosed in their private bubble. Daniel stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head; he couldn’t help the tears falling as the tension and fear left him. Cassandra pulled back and started to step from his embrace when she saw the tears. She leaned in kissing his cheek and hugged him again.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “Janet would have been so proud of you today. I know that I am.”

She smiled softly. “You’re going to make me cry again, I just barely got managed to get cleaned up from last time.”

“You’re always beautiful.”

“You’re biased.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Thank you.” Daniel stepped away, so he could put his arm over her shoulders and pull her close. He started them walking to the car. “So Daughter, I believe there is a gathering of some kind we are expected to attend.”

“There is.”

“In that case, let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, Dad.” She said with a smile.

-30-


End file.
